


Консервы

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Se7en (1995)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Detective Noir, Gen, Retelling, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это ретеллинг фильма Дэвида Финчера «Семь». Думаю, больше ничего не надо говорить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Консервы

**Понедельник**

Дом был завален хламом. Груды мусора и старых вещей разделяли пространство длинными горными хребтами, приходилось двигаться очень осторожно, чтобы не вызвать лавину или какое-нибудь старье не свалилось на голову. Сириус зажал нос платком и пошел на второй этаж: несло именно оттуда, весьма забористо. Патрульные в потрепанно-красных мантиях давно закончили осмотр и теперь курили на лестнице, слегка разбавляя дымом рвотную вонищу. Трупы никогда не пахли бабочками, но тут было нечто.

— Что у нас? — Сириус переступил высокий порог. Мусора здесь оказалось еще больше, из-под ног рванули в стороны откормленные тараканы. И взгляд сразу наткнулся на жертву — жирная студенистая туша в розовых кружевах, развалившаяся за столом. Джеймс внимательно изучал тело. Его всегда насмешливое лицо казалось сейчас слишком серьезным. Он явно проторчал здесь дольше, чем хотел бы.

— Хепзиба Смит, шестьдесят семь лет, хозяйка дома, — пробормотал Джеймс. Он поманил Сириуса и нагнулся, будто предлагая вместе заглянуть под стол, но через секунду вынырнул оттуда, зажав рот ладонью. — Ведро с блевотиной! Тьху…

Сириус обошел стол по кругу. С виду ничего не указывало на убийство. Патрульные доложили, что домашняя эльфиня созналась — случайное отравление, и все дело выглядело чистой формальностью. Но все равно чудилось что-то странное... Нестыковки? Какие? Нет, просто паранойя. В этом засранном по самые окна, грязном, как задница гиппогрифа, месте Сириус чувствовал себя почти дома. Это-то и настораживало. Общий магический фон, чтоб его… Остаточные следы темной магии. Все проверить и перепроверить.

— Время смерти? — спросил он и поднял палочку. Ничего не светилось, не подавало признаков жизни: если здесь и были темные артефакты, они затерялись где-то в глубине мусорных гор.

— Примерно двенадцать часов назад, — Джеймс присел на корточки возле трупа, провел палочкой. — Ебать!..

Он вскочил.

— Посмотри на ее щиколотки, бро. И скажи, что ты видишь.

Сириус подошел ближе, наклонился.

— Чего еще я там не ви… Так.

Никаких следов от Инкарцеро. Империо тоже исключалось — все чисто.

Но щиколотки жертвы были аккуратно перевязаны обычной маггловской бечевкой.

***

Целитель провел палочкой вдоль линии разреза, заращивая плоть. Жир выпирал наружу, мешая краям раны срастаться, это было отвратительно, но Сириус и не такое видел.

— Причина смерти довольно экзотическая, — сказал целитель и вытер пот со лба. — Выделил яд от бандиманов из содержимого желудка. Только доза в разы меньше смертельной. Треснул желудок, началось внутреннее кровотечение. Она ела, пока не умерла. Ей было больно, но она ела. Классическая картина смерти под Империо, и никаких следов непростительных.

Джеймс хитро осклабился и открыл рот. Сейчас сморозит какую-нибудь бодрую глупость, как обычно.

— Может, увлеклась маленько, сколько ей в жизни радостей, старухе, а?

— И ноги себе связала на радостях, да, Сохатый? Не нравится мне это.

Джеймс прыснул и хлопнул нахмурившегося Сириуса по плечу.

— Да ты через неделю увольняешься, чего заморачиваться? Наверняка племянничек решил поскорее наложить лапу на дом, не дождался, — уверенно продолжил Джеймс. — Он ведь заявил, что ничего не пропало. Хотя в этом курятнике дементор ногу сломит, если что-то и украли, то концов не найти. Брось! Ты собирался в кругосветное путешествие, у тебя наследство, куча галлеонов! На твоем месте, Бродяга, я бы в минуту закрыл это дело. Оно так и просится на выход. А тебя ждут пляжи, море, голые туземки с вот такими сиськами! Ну же!

Сириус промолчал.

Позже Джеймс балагурил и паясничал, как Пивз, пытаясь выпросить дело у Моуди, но тот послал его нахуй, И тогда Сириус решил, что мертвую старуху, со всем ее мусором и блевотиной, не отдаст никому. Это его дело, он должен раскрутить его до конца.

 

**Вторник**

В Лютном переулке убийства — вещь обыденная и привычная, но не на Диагон-аллее. Перед входом в квартиру уже толпились репортеры, и Сириус выматерился про себя. Джеймс прислал ему патронуса, просил быть как можно скорее, и значит, здесь снова что-то важное. Отодвинув в сторону Риту Скитер и ее фотографа, Сириус вошел внутрь.

— Нихрена не понимаю, — тут же крикнул Джеймс, выглянув в коридор, и лицо у него было порядком растерянное. Он всегда узнавал шаги Сириуса издалека. — Тут латынь какая-то. Кровью. Но не темномагические знаки, просто надпись. Хрен знает что.

Сириус вошел в большую, светлую комнату, увешанную мастерски нарисованными акварелями. Очень мило и уютно, только общую картину сильно портило тело на полу, в луже крови. Сириусу даже не пришлось подбирать заклинания для опознания: он знал жертву, учились вместе, только на разных курсах.

— Берта Джоркинз, двадцать шесть лет, сотрудница министерства магии. Хозяйка квартиры?

— Да, ее квартира. — Джеймс не отрываясь смотрел на большой, пушистый и когда-то бежевый ковер. Сейчас на нем было жирно намалевано слово Avaritia. И никакого темномагического фона. Просто надпись кровью на ковре. Не палочкой — руками, даже отпечатки ладоней видны.

— Ты меня позвал потому?.. — начал Сириус.

— … что убийца не применял магию. Здесь нет никаких следов колдовства, никаких остаточных заклинаний. Жертва истекла кровью, но это не Диффиндо или Сектумсемпра, обычный нож. И она сама порезала себя, судя по всему. Сама. И что означает эта Аварития?

— Алчность, — Сириус наклонился и присел, рассматривая ковер, провел над кровавой надписью палочкой. Кровь не отзывалась. Нет, это не ловушка, не попытка вызвать демона или создать гомункулуса. И вампиром не пахнет. Сириус выпрямился.

— Какая дикость, убийство без магии, — продолжал тараторить Джеймс. — Он что, псих, убивать вручную? Или маггл?

— Пойди, опроси соседей, — предложил Сириус, глядя в растерянное лицо Джеймса. Сейчас самое время.

— Ты чего, Бродяга? — поразился Джеймс. — Совсем сдурел? Я тебе что, патрульный? Я…

Но под взглядом Сириуса он стушевался и вышел.

Надпись на ковре озадачивала. Алчность. Странно, что не зависть или лень. Берта никогда не была жадной. Вот тупой как пробка…

Идея буквально оглушила Сириуса. Он вскочил на ноги, будто его подбросило. Только выбежал на лестничную клетку, чтобы не сбить фон в квартире убитой, и прямо оттуда аппарировал на место вчерашнего преступления.

Осторожно сняв аврорскую защиту, он, лавируя между грудами хлама, побежал на второй этаж. Даже сейчас от его движения взметнулась пыль, Сириус чихнул, закрыв локтем лицо. Вот и та самая комната. Он огляделся: единственным, что можно было отодвинуть без труда и в одиночку, оказался невысокий шкафчик, набитый консервными банками. Сириус поднял палочку, надо было действовать осторожно, чтобы ничего не задеть, чтобы вся эта годами копившаяся здесь дрянь не рухнула!

Когда шкафчик удалось сдвинуть в сторону, Сириус подошел. В яблочко. Точно в цель. Как по писаному. На стене кто-то выцарапал короткое и емкое слово Gula. Чревоугодие.

***

— Знаешь, Бродяга, я кое-что понял!

Джеймс жевал сэндвич, перед ним стыл кофе в бумажном стаканчике. У аврората была своя маленькая столовая — скорее даже буфет, здесь подавали только чай, кофе и бутерброды. Можно перекусить, чтобы живот не подводило, ну и кофе. Сириус пригубил свой, больше похожий по вкусу на картон пополам с ржаным хлебом. Дрянь.

— И что ты понял? — осторожно спросил он.

Джеймс отличный напарник, но слишком порывистый. Потому и закончил аврорскую школу на три года позже, и пришел на работу почти через труп Моуди. Скримджер дал добро, и тому не осталось ничего, кроме как выматериться и подписать разрешение.

— Помнишь, я сказал, что убийца — псих? Так и есть! Это не наследник старухи или парень тупой Берты, это настоящий маньяк, серийный убийца, как в маггловских детективах, понимаешь? Ему в кайф убивать без магии! Бродяга, только попробуй сказать, что это не так!

Сириус покачал головой. Джеймс фыркнул:

— Да тебе нечем крыть, Бродяга, признай хоть раз, что ты ошибся! Да, кстати, Лилс передавала тебе приглашение на ужин сегодня, — Джеймс как всегда молниеносно сменил тему. — Она готовит что-то сногсшибательное.

— Это Эванс рассказала тебе про серийных убийц?

— Ну… да, она мне достала кое-какие маггловские книжки про их психологию. Это что-то с чем-то! Вот увидишь, когда мы найдем этого ублюдка, у него обнаружится комнатка с кучей вырезок из газет и цветными нитками! А еще сейчас осень, у него обострение, знаешь, что это такое?

Сириус слушал напарника вполуха. Алчность. Чревоугодие. Нет, это не может быть маггловский маньяк, слишком просто. И хотя на месте преступления не оставалось никаких следов магии, Сириус чувствовал подвох. Было что-то еще.

— Это не последнее убийство, Сири, — закончил Джеймс и затих.

— Не последнее, — отозвался Сириус. Он допил кофе и сжал твердый, шершавый стаканчик в кулаке. — И эти не первые.

Сириус поднялся, а Джеймс сидел и смотрел на него снизу вверх, самоуверенно улыбаясь.

— Первую жертву мы еще не видели. Он идет от плотских к духовным, а первый грех среди плотских — похоть.

Глаза Джеймса удивленно округлились, а потом он согласно кивнул.

— Я тоже догадался. Это и правда маньяк. Семь грехов, то, се. Будут еще трупы.

Сириус поморщился. Семь — сакральное магическое число, и если убийца готовит сложный ритуал, то неважно, как он обставляет декорации и что пишет на коврах. Но пусть Джеймс немного побегает. Его энергию да в нужное русло — рецепт сногсшибательного успеха.

— Знаешь, Сохатый, дружище, попроси Скримджера отправить запрос в маггловскую полицию. Вдруг всплывет что-нибудь интересное?

— Так ты придешь на ужин? — бросил ему в спину Джеймс.

Сириус молча кивнул и вышел из столовой. Стоило проверить кое-что еще. До боггарта неприятная проверка. Ведь для нее надо вернуться домой, на Гриммо. Нужные книги хранились только там, да еще в Хогвартсе. Проще было податься в школу, Дамблдор ни за что не отказался бы помочь аврорату, тем более любимым ученикам. Только Сириус начал кое-что подозревать. Книги, как и следы убийцы, ведут именно в Хогвартс. Больше некуда.

 

**Среда**

— Внимание, коллеги, — Скримджер обвел отдел взглядом, поблескивая стильными очками. — Нам поступила информация от маггловской полиции. Убийство, похоже, профиль наш. Авада. Но я хочу бросить на это дело всех, кто свободен. Робардс, заткнись и дослушай. Блэк, это тебя тоже касается.

Сириус стиснул зубы. Это его дело. Его и Джеймса. Только Робардса и Макферсона ему не хватало. Если бы Лонгботтомы — еще ладно, но они заняты другими делами.

— Это Инквизитор? — спросил Джеймс громко. Скримджер резко обернулся к нему, вскинув палочку.

— Еще один комментарий из зала, и я наложу на кого-то Силенцио! Тройное убийство, вся семья, все магглы. Полиция обвиняет слугу — это херня собачья. Это магическое преступление. Собирайтесь, мы отправляемся на место.

Порт-ключ перенес их на окраину какого-то скучного маггловского поселка. Церковь, домики, господский особняк на пригорке… рядом они и появились.

— Мистер Скримджер, — начал Сириус, подобравшись ближе к начальнику. — У меня есть теория.

— Уймись, Блэк, — устало ответил Скримджер и посмотрел вверх. — Видишь?

Солнце выглядывало из-за крыши и противно било в глаза, Сириус приставил ладонь козырьком.

— Окно открыто, сэр.

Скримджер оскалился.

— Идиот. Оно грязное, как будто его год не мыли. В маггловском богатом доме, где есть слуга! Придурки.

Он развернулся на каблуках, махнул остальным рукой и взбежал по ступенькам на высокое, изукрашенное крыльцо. Сириус, не отрывая взгляда от окна, кинулся за ними.

— Что сказал шеф? — спросил Джеймс, пока они спешно поднимались наверх. Дом явно долго стоял пустым, странно, что магглы не заметили, как много в углах паутины, какие серые, пыльные окна.

Робардс, который добрался до цели первым, вскрикнул, развернулся и, зажав рот, куда-то исчез. Джеймс проводил его недоуменным взглядом, но Сириус уже увидел, как побледнел Скримджер, как закусил губу и напряженно выпрямил спину.

— Что за… — начал Джеймс и вскрикнул. Но Сириус сам застыл столбом. Такого даже в его сумасшедшем доме не водилось. Такой чудовищной… такой…

Три тела плавали в огромных, в полтора человеческих роста, банках, почти полностью погруженные в мутную, желтоватую воду. Наружу торчали только головы. Тела сморщились, кожа кое-где облезла, обнажив то, что... В комнате пахло хвоей: под потолком висел, казалось, миллион этих дурацких маггловских освежителей воздуха для машин. Дерьмо. Дерьмо и елки. Сириус сглотнул. Жертв держали в воде не меньше года, кормили через трубочку.

— Этот псих терпеливый, — прошептал Джеймс рядом. — Сука. Он их кормил, поил…

Скримджер наконец обернулся, сверкнул глазами из-под очков.

— Хватит болтать. Убитые — магглы, местные сквайры. С магическим миром никак не связаны… вроде бы никак, — он на минуту замолчал и покачал головой. — Проверяйте.

— Это Инквизитор? — снова зачем-то переспросил Джеймс.

— Да, — отрезал Скримджер.

И они начали работать.

***

Под одним из аквариумов они нашли вырезанное на паркете слово Acedia.

— Уныние. Подходит, — кивнул Сириус сам себе и Джеймсу. Он все время пытался понять эту… нестыковку. С Бертой, с прошлым разом. И главное, семья была убита Авадой. Убийца решил изменить привычкам? Или вмешался случай?

Сириус подошел к Скримджеру — поговорить. Тела целители уже забрали, и шеф изучал стекло одной из банок.

— Трансфигурировано из аптечного пузырька, — уныло сообщил он Сириусу.

— Сэр, я прошу, чтобы к расследованию не привлекали Робардса и Макферсона, — Сириус, едва сдерживался, чтобы не долбануть кулаком по толстому зеленоватому стеклу, но Скримджер даже ухом не повел. Он достал из кармана цветную бумажку с каким-то логотипом.

— Если хочешь и дальше заниматься этим делом, отправляйся сюда, — начальник сунул бумажку Сириусу. — И не лезь мне под руки.

На немой вопрос Сириуса он нехотя добавил:

— Это тоже Инквизитор. Поттер проболтался, что это ты посоветовал ему искать у магглов. Молодец, Блэк, чутье есть. Не загордись только.

Сириус изучил бумажку: лондонский адрес, и даже неподалеку от Гриммо… Надо же.

— А что там?

— Как ты и предполагал. Похоть.

***

Четыре убийства, но тел шесть. Этого Сириус по-прежнему не понимал.

И пока он не понимал, маггловские полицейские легко купились на Конфундус, признали, что Сириус командирован к ним высоким начальством, и пропустили на оцепленное желтыми тревожными лентами место преступления.

Труп уже забрали, но окровавленные простыни просто вопили о случившемся. Сириус осторожно обошел комнату. Тут пахло сексом и застарелым потом, кровью и смертью, и еще чем-то странным, незнакомым. Тварями из преисподней. Он быстро наложил на дверь магглоотталкивающие чары и обернулся псом. Так всегда проще что-нибудь разнюхать.

В ноздри хлынули запахи животных. Сразу многих: кислая вонь красного колпака, мокрый тинистый запах каппы, еще какие-то, странные, птичьи и насекомых… Он снова обернулся человеком. Странности продолжались: убийца или просчитался, полагая, что у магглов все останется шито-крыто, или оставил все эти следы нарочно, зная, кто из магов явится сюда.

Сириус уже собирался снять чары с двери и порасспросить полицейских, как в окно влетела легкая серебристая лань. Патронус Лили.

— Я волнуюсь за Джеймса, Сири, — нежно проговорила лань. — Он одержим этим вашим Инквизитором. Вчера всю ночь читал Дугласа и Олшейкера, обе книги проглотил, как Гарри — конфеты. Утром даже не попрощался. Бредит, как возьмет его и прославится! Скажи ему, что не надо… Что это опасно… Помоги!

Патронус растаял, и Сириус опустил голову. Что сказать жене друга, когда и с собой не справиться? Если и днем, и ночью думаешь только об одном — что именно делает убийца на самом деле? Чего он хочет?

Не может быть, чтобы это был обычный, банальный маньяк. Просто не может.

Сириус, сняв защиту, еще раз обвел взглядом комнату. Нет, Инквизитор не пытался избежать внимания авроров, он написал кровью Luxuria над кроватью, оставил следы. Магглы наверняка думают, что он имел в виду роскошь, но это латынь, а не английский. Убийца хочет, чтобы его нашли, это ясно. Только… зачем?

С маньяками все понятно, а с этим что? Сириус остановил взгляд на одной из фотографий на комоде. Он даже подошел ближе, но фотография была обычной, маггловской, не двигалась. Только человек на ней казался очень знакомым. Что-то неуловимое… Что?

Сириус выбежал в коридор.

— Как фамилия убитой? — рявкнул на полицейского, застывшего у стены. — Отвечай!

— Блэк, — удивленно отозвался полицейский. — Ада Блэк, проститутка.

— А кто на фотографии? Фотография на комоде, — нетерпеливо спросил Сириус и вдруг понял, что знает ответ. — А, ладно. Неважно. Бывай, чувак. Обливиэйт.

Дочь Мариуса Блэка, убитая в маггловском районе. Плохом маггловском районе. Мать бы оценила. Сириус лающе рассмеялся, почти закашлялся. Теперь он вспомнил, что Скримджер не назвал фамилию убитых Инквизитором магглов, и это казалось теперь очень важным. Он достал из кармана маленькое круглое зеркальце и произнес одно слово. Имя.

— Да, Бродяга, — отозвался Джеймс. — Ты как там, в ссылке, не порос еще мхом?

— Как фамилия магглов, которых держали в банках?

— Чего, даже без волшебного слова? Или хотя бы поздоровался…

— Лили просила передать, чтобы ты не маялся херней, — пробормотал Сириус. — Бросай это все и езжай домой, к жене и сыну. Твоему ребенку шесть лет, а ты гоняешься за маньяками.

— Ага.

— Так как их звали?

— Сейчас, погодь… — Джеймс зашуршал одеждой, пряча зеркальце в карман. Потом застучали шаги, послышались отдаленные голоса… Говорили долго, Сириус уже начал терять терпение, но тут снова зашуршала одежда.

— Риддлы. Их фамилия Риддлы. Говорящая, чтоб ее…

Сириус промолчал. Он стоял и смотрел в пространство, сжимая зеркало в руках, не слыша больше Джеймса, не сознавая, где находится.

— Это не их грехи, а его, — произнес он медленно. — Мать твою за ногу, это же его собственные грехи. И он их консервирует. Закрывает в банки. Мать твою!

Все убитые так или иначе связаны с магами. Риддл — очень знакомая фамилия, Сириус не мог вспомнить, где он ее слышал, кажется, от младшего брата, или от матери.

Только не Регулус. Мерлин, пусть это будет не Регулус. Но это могло объяснить странности в поведении Скримджера.

— Але, Сириус, ты оглох?!

Джеймс уже почти сорвал голос. Кажется, он по-настоящему испугался.

— Я слушаю, — отозвался Сириус. — Задумался, отвлекся.

— Скримджер нашел в стекле одной из банок вплавленную веточку мирта. Он говорит, что это знак, следующее убийство будет связано как-то с этим растением…

— Есть такое женское имя — Миртл, — ответил рассеяно Сириус. — Пока, Джеймс. Я домой, мне надо срочно кое-что проверить.

Сириус знал только двух человек, способных на такое, и оба не были маньяками. Один работал в Хогвартсе. У второго был доступ в библиотеку Блэков.

Сириусу очень не хотелось, чтобы убийцей оказался второй.

 

**Четверг**

— Она могла бы выжить, — сказал Робардс, вытирая со лба обильно льющийся пот. — Могла бы, если бы не психовала и не злилась.

Тело знаменитой Миртл Сандерс, под псевдонимом — Сноу, нашли в подвале. Инквизитор сделал глубокую яму, наполнил ее бетоном, а женщине надел петлю на шею, привязав веревку к потолку. Чем больше жертва сопротивлялась, пытаясь выбраться из вязкого, постепенно застывающего бетона, тем туже затягивалась петля. Она задушила сама себя. «Ira» — гласила надпись, сделанная из бетонных клякс. Гнев.

Сириус отошел в сторону, к Джеймсу. Пусть Робардс сам копается в бетонных осколках. Все было ясно, оставалось найти виновника. Такая малость.

— Это не маньяк, — упрямо повторил Сириус. Джеймс фыркнул.

— Да Инквизитор наверняка псих, из тех, кто разгуливает в панталонах своей мамаши и распевает песенки про гиппогрифов под окнами. Что ты пристал с этой темной магией? Вечно тебе мерещатся темные маги. Скоро станешь таким же параноиком, как и Крауч.

Перед глазами полыхнуло черным. Ira, гнев, конечно же. Здесь ему самое место. Сириус медленно разжал кулаки и, стараясь не сорваться на крик, пробормотал:

— Жертва — не маггл, а дочь сквиба. Она Блэк. И Риддлы. Я хотел поговорить с Регулусом, но не застал его, а мать отказалась общаться. Кто такой Риддл, ты знаешь? Его нет ни в одном магическом справочнике по родословным, но там одно старье. Все жертвы близки к магам, убийства — ритуал, как я и говорил. Он делает хоркруксы.

— Что? — переспросил Джеймс.

— Хоркруксы. Якоря для души. Он хочет стать бессмертным. Это такая темная магия…

Сириус рассказывал — про грехи, про то, как расщепляется душа в момент убийства, и о том, что подходящие книги в Англии можно найти только в двух местах. В Хогвартсе и на Гриммо. И, может, в Отделе тайн. Сириус рассказывал, а Джеймс ерошил волосы и чесал в затылке.

— Риддл — профессор, ЗОТИ в Хоге ведет, — сказал он негромко. — Полукровка, слизеринец. Мы его не застали, он много старше.

Сириус заинтересовано кивнул.

— Лили восхищалась его талантами, гений и все такое. Все уши прожужжала с тех пор, как он начал преподавать. Долго занимался наукой, а потом решил детей учить. Я и не сообразил, что убитые магглы могут оказаться его родней. Но теперь я знаю, кто убийца, — Джеймс поднял голову и расплылся в злобной усмешке. — Сопливус! Он же всегда мечтал занять место преподавателя ЗОТИ. Риддл в опасности, надо предупредить его.

Сириус настороженно молчал: версия была привлекательная, изумительная версия, сердце пело.

— Ну? Ты со мной или как, друг? Узнаем адрес и туда. Схватим жирноволосого с поличным! Мы это дело раскололи, ты и я!

Наконец Сириус и сам улыбнулся, скорее даже оскалился — и кивнул.

— Эй, Робардс! — выкрикнул Джеймс. — Ты же гений криминалистики, разберешься и без нас. А мы в офис, бумажки писать. Адьос, чао и все такое!

***

Риддл, как ни странно, жил в маггловском районе Эдинбурга, в квартире, даже не в собственном доме. Длинный коридор напомнил Сириусу кондоминиум, где убили проститутку, и пахло здесь так же: старым потом, кровью и сексом. Будто жильцы этого дома только и делали, что трахались и умирали, трахались и умирали… Джеймс спрятался под плащом-невидимкой, но Сириусу тот давно был мал, пришлось наложить разиллюзирующее. Они стояли в коридоре, стараясь не шуметь и лишний раз не двигаться. В квартире никого не было. Пусто. Риддл должен был закончить занятия после обеда, но у Снейпа сегодня на один урок меньше. Очень может, он появится здесь, чтобы спрятаться в квартире и дождаться возвращения жертвы. Очевидная возможность.

— Смотри, — прошептал Джеймс.

В конце коридора появилась фигура в черном плаще. Высокий темноволосый мужчина приближался уверенной походкой, словно ему тут все знакомо. Сириус взял палочку наизготовку и затаил дыхание, но тут мужчина резко остановился и вскинул руку.

— Ложись! — заорал Сириус, дергая Джеймса вниз. Над их головами просвистела зеленая вспышка. И еще одна. Стекло позади них треснуло и просыпалось на пол осколками, а убийца… Снейп? Исчез. Аппарировал.

— Сука, сука, сука! — повторял Джеймс, как заведенный, пока поднимался и отряхивал одежду. — Это не Снейп! Или он под обороткой! Я не знаю! Не знаю, кто это был!

Сириус и сам тряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от стекла в волосах.

— Надо выбить к гоблиновой матери эту дверь и посмотреть, что там! Может, Риддл уже давно труп! — продолжал Джеймс, все сильнее распаляясь.

— У нас нет ордера, мы здесь вообще незаконно, — Сириус подошел к разбитому окну, выглянул на улицу. Никого. И никто даже не выглянул в коридор. Магглы что, такие нелюбопытные, или просто всем плевать?

Когда позади грохнуло, он резко обернулся, вскидывая палочку, но обнаружил только сияющего Джеймса.

— Я ее выбил, — сообщил напарник довольным голосом. — Больше нет вопросов? Пошли, посмотрим.

— Мудак ты, — беззлобно отозвался Сириус. Но не упускать же момент? Оставалось, только войти и проверить. Он все же отправил Скримджеру патронуса, когда Джеймс настороженно шагнул внутрь квартиры Риддла. Все равно попадет, процедуру они нарушили, но надо делать хорошую мину при плохой игре, начальство это любит.

— Охуеть! — раздался голос Джеймса из квартиры. — Я же говорил, что мы это найдем. Говорил! Темный маг, темный маг… Вот она, комната с нитками и вырезками. Вот она, маньяческая святыня, или как там она называется!

Сириус вошел и замер. Не Снейп. Это был Риддл. С самого начала. Защита от темных искусств, запах магических тварей на месте убийства. Конечно!

— Вызывай наших, — сказал Сириус, рассматривая стены. Вот семья Риддлов, маггловское фото. Вот Миртл на знаменитой фотографии со вздымающейся юбкой, смеется и придерживает подол. Дурнушка в детстве, она выросла и стала прекрасным лебедем… Сотни фотографий, сотни улыбающихся лиц. Сириус смотрел и не мог насмотреться, наконец-то складывая мозаику, до последней детальки.

А потом Джеймс нашел дневник.

 

**Пятница**

Убийца как в воду канул, ни малейшего следа. На уроках в четверг его не было, как выяснилось. И нигде не было. И в квартире ничего, что могло навести на след или подсказать адресок другого убежища. Сириус нашел настоящее, полновесное доказательство своей теории, неоспоримое. Только убийцу они упустили, подумаешь...

Скримджер поорал на Джеймса для порядка из-за выбитой двери. Долго не желал им верить, твердил о хитро заколдованной обычной тетрадке, возмущался, затыкал им рот, но все же затребовал эксперта из Отдела Тайн. А невыразимец после нескольких минут осмотра уверенно и азартно заявил:

— Хоркрукс, без сомнений.

И хотел немедленно утащить тетрадь к своим как опасный артефакт. Но тут Скримджер встал стеной. Улики — добыча авроров, доказательства по делу, и только после того, как Риддла схватят…

Джеймс в который раз широко зевнул, слушая издалека бесконечные препирательства шефа с невыразимцем. Это было невыносимо. Сириус сам едва удерживался от зевоты, а напарник ни в чем себе не отказывал.

— Я не могу! — пожаловался Джеймс. — Я сидел над дневником полночи, спал тут же, в аврорате. Лили поймет, ага, я уверен… Это тебе осталось два дня здесь работать, а мне еще трубить, я хочу наконец обрести славу! Стать знаменитым аврором. Джеймс Поттер, который поймал первого среди магов серийного убийцу! Ладно, я готов разделить эту славу с тобой, чувак, но ни с кем… э-э-а… другим!

И он снова зевнул. Сириус ткнул его кулаком в бок. Задолбал!

Они закопались среди бумаг — бесконечных вырезок и фотографий из квартиры Риддла, собранных патрульными. Аврорская работа — не всегда погоня за злодеями и свистящие над головой Авады с приключениями… Жаль только, Джеймс до сих пор в это не верил. Он тосковал, перебирая доказательства, сгорбившись за письменным столом.

Сириус глубоко вздохнул, подавил зевок и достал из стопки следующее фото. И замер.

На этот раз была колдография, довольно старая, потрепанная. Он сам сделал ее пять лет назад. Давно. Вечность.

Счастливый летний день восемьдесят первого года. Веселый, щекастый и лучащийся счастьем Гарри летал на игрушечной метле туда-сюда. Иногда появлялась Лили, наклонялась, ловила Гарри и махала Сириусу рукой. Они улыбались.

— Джеймс, — охрипшим голосом сказал Сириус и поднял фото. — Джеймс…

Но тут кто-то в коридоре закричал, и Джеймс, бросив все, выбежал из кабинета.

***

— Я сам к вам пришел. Видите? Сам.

Риддл стоял посредине Атриума, у фонтана волшебной братии, держа руки за головой. Он улыбался, и эта улыбка кричала Сириусу о чуме и потопе. О семи казнях египетских.

— На пол, сука! — Джеймс, сжимая палочку в побелевших пальцах, подбежал к Риддлу. — На пол, я сказал! Лежать!

Риддл усмехнулся шире, но послушно опустился на колени, потом лег на пол, прижавшись щекой к полированному граниту. Джеймс взмахнул палочкой, связывая ему руки за спиной.

— Есть еще два тела, — сказал Риддл, когда его подняли на ноги.

Джеймс теперь сиял, как начищенный галлеон. Нужно было сказать ему о колдографии, но Сириус изнутри будто застыл, сердце билось медленнее, чем обычно. Страх холодил кончики пальцев. Не страх — ужас.

— Где?

Скримджер, отстранив Джеймса, подошел к Риддлу. Тот спокойно встретил взгляд главы аврората, даже не моргнул. И улыбка не сползала с его лица.

— Я покажу, но при одном условии, — ответил Риддл безмятежно. — Со мной отправятся мистер Блэк и мистер Поттер, только они.

— Вы понимаете, что на них, на аврорах, целый комплекс охранных и следящих заклинаний? — Скримджер держался отлично, будто не с убийцей разговаривал, а с работником другого департамента. Далеко пойдет, решил Сириус. Может, и в министры выбьется.

— Заклинания меня не волнуют, — бросил Риддл.

— Превосходно, — Скримджер, развернулся и пошел к лифтам, бросив быстрый взгляд на Сириуса и Джеймса. Сириус дернул напарника за рукав: нужно было двигать за шефом, тот лично экипирует их в путь, по высшему разряду.

И если бы Сириуса потом спросили, почему он так и не сказал Джеймсу про фото, он бы и сам не нашел ответа.

***

Мотоцикл надрывно ревел. Они мчались по взморью, в лицо Сириусу бил холодный, влажный бриз. Риддл, связанный по рукам и ногам заклинаниями и скованный маггловскими наручниками, сидел в наспех прикрепленной к мотоциклу коляске. Из-за нее байк Сириуса превратился в затрапезную провинциальную тарахтелку и постоянно заваливался набок.

Джеймс, сидевший сзади, будто мысли читал.

— Фу, блин, как на телеге едем. И летели херово. А все из-за этого гада!

Риддл дернул уголками губ. Он всю дорогу молчал, и только иногда указывал направление. Пять минут назад он сообщил, что уже близко.

Когда мотоцикл добрался до обрывистого ущелья, Риддл подал знак остановиться.

— Мы на месте, — насмешливо произнес он. — Теперь, если вы не боитесь, то спускайтесь вниз по ступенькам, а если боитесь…

Джеймс фыркнул и подошел к краю обрыва.

— Да это ж райская лестница. Я первый, бро, потом пускай его, тогда уже сам.

Сириус кивнул, и они стали спускаться.

— Здесь придется плыть, а у меня ноги связаны, — уже внизу сообщил Риддл. — Вон… видите пещеру? Туда.

Сириусу хотелось наколдовать Тергео и вычистить с его лица эту рвотную усмешечку, но он не мог.

— Я тебя дотащу, не боись, — почти выплюнул Джеймс.

Потом они столкнули Риддла в воду и прыгнули следом. Джеймс греб одной рукой, держа урода за шиворот, как утопающего, а Сириус страховал их. Риддл кашлял и плевался, волны постоянно били ему в лицо, а Джеймс радостно ухмылялся между вздохами и греб дальше. Наверное, это было приятно, несмотря на лютый холод, — волочь на буксире захлебывающегося убийцу.

Выбрались на сушу они уже в пещере. При свете двух Люмосов Риддл казался еще бледнее — почти синюшным, мокрая челка прилипла ко лбу.

— Т-т-тут, — стуча зубами, показал он кивком головы.

Сириус подошел ближе. Вход — или портал, очень неприятный. Он такое видел. Его родители запирали некоторые комнаты именно так, чтобы никто, кроме кровных родственников, не мог войти. Только Блэки, только хардкор. Риддл снова ухмылялся, наверное, думал, что они не сумеют разобраться. Как бы не так.

— Нужна кровь, — сказал Сириус, и улыбка Риддла сменилась оскалом.

— Преклоняюсь перед вашими талантами, мистер Блэк.

Джеймс, недолго думая, провел по ладони палочкой, зашипел от боли и приложил руку к стене. А та медленно отъехала в сторону, открывая вход в другую пещеру.

— Папа! — Гарри, который сидел на одном из камней у озера с опалесцирующей водой, вскочил. — И мистер Риддл! Сириус! Чего вы так долго? Я замерз тут сидеть.

Джеймс медленно обернулся к Риддлу. Его лицо стало такого же цвета, как клавиши рояля в доме на Гриммо, слоновая кость. Он сделал шаг к Гарри и замер. Ударил руками по невидимой стене, и еще раз, и еще. А Риддл спокойно прошел сквозь нее, опустился на корточки рядом с Гарри, улыбнулся.

— Извини, что заставили ждать. Дела, — негромко сказал он. — Но теперь я в полном твоем распоряжении.

— Сука! Ублюдок! Отпусти Гарри, слышишь, отпусти немедленно, блядь!

Гарри испуганно закрыл уши ладонями.

Голос Джеймса отражался эхом от сводов пещеры. Сириус подошел ближе и тоже наткнулся на невидимую стену. Она была ледяной, гораздо холоднее осеннего моря.

— Я забыл сказать. У него была фотография Лили, там, в квартире, — прошептал он.

— Ну заебись вообще!!! — выкрикнул Джеймс. — Гарри, иди ко мне, быстро!

Мальчик вздрогнул и вжал голову в плечи.

— Не надо выражаться при ребенке, тише, — упрекнул Риддл. Он спокойно сидел на камнях, скрестив ноги, и руки его давно были свободны. — Я по-настоящему наслаждался общением с твоим сыном, Джеймс Поттер. И с твоей весьма очаровательной женой.

Джеймс поднял палочку. Он весь трясся, лицо страшно исказилось и еще больше побледнело. Теперь он стал похожим на Риддла — больше, чем сам Риддл. Будто их подменили по дороге.

— Что ты сделал с Лили, ублюдок сраный?! Что ты с ней сделал?!

Гарри съежился на камне.

— Вы, мистер Поттер, так увлечены своим делом, так уверены в победе, — проговорил Риддл. — Гордыня. Это смертный грех. И мой, к сожалению, тоже. Именно потому я и пришел к вам.

— Мы взяли тебя, сука! Взяли живьем, как добычу!

— Я сам пришел, — повторил Риддл. И приобнял Гарри за плечи.

— Не надо, — Сириус попытался взять Джеймса за руку, отвести подальше, но тот просто отшвырнул его в сторону, даже не обернувшись.

— Гарри под Империо, он не пойдет к тебе, — пробормотал Сириус. Надо было что-то придумать. Ну же, ну! Иначе Джеймс сорвется, и Риддл выиграет эту схватку, выиграет битву и войну одним махом.

— Мы мило поболтали о политике, о науке и маггловской технике, — продолжал Риддл. — И о зависти. О моей зависти к вам, мистер Поттер. А потом я взял себе на память сувенир. Вон он стоит, видите?

Он махнул рукой назад, указывая на маленький островок посреди озера. Они не заметили раньше, были заняты Гарри. А там…

— Поттер, нет! — выкрикнул Сириус. — Он тебя провоцирует, не верь ему! Он хочет, чтобы ты его убил!

Но Джеймс уже не слышал ничего. Голова Лили укоризненно смотрела на них издали, и даже отсюда было видно, какие яркие у нее волосы. Цвета осенней листвы.

— Авада Кедавра, — ласково пропел Джеймс и взмахнул палочкой.

 

**Воскресенье**

— Ты же собирался увольняться, Сириус. — Скримджер всматривался в него серьезным, пристальным взглядом. — В любом случае тебе надо взять отпуск, сходить к целителю. Такие вещи могут аукнуться, ты и сам это знаешь, не мальчик все-таки.

Ну как же, зачем целители? Все и так прекрасно. Напарник в Азкабане, его жена мертва, а их сын, крестник Сириуса, до сих пор в Мунго. Гарри не пострадал физически — осталась только царапина на лбу, похожая на молнию, — но до сих пор не очнулся.

Целители старались изо всех сил.

Скримджер угадал мысли Сириуса, глубоко вздохнул и произнес:

— Ладно. Ты останешься. Но в отпуск сходишь в любом случае. На месяц. Думаю, тебе хватит. Будешь спорить?

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Сириус и пошел прочь. Разговаривать действительно было не о чем. В коридоре он остановился.

Пока есть надежда, он должен работать здесь. У него есть дело, которое стоит закончить. Жизнь продолжается, иногда это к худшему. Особенно если кто-то собирался жить вечно. Нужно будет вскрыть эти консервные банки. Вскрыть и выбросить содержимое на свалку, в задницу, да куда угодно!

Сириус вдруг понял, что едва дышит, он повторил привычное заклинание и постарался представить что-то радостное. Получилось только с пятого раза.

— Муни, — начал он. — Нужно встретиться. Позарез. Я знаю, мы со школы не общались, но… Короче. Это важно.

Патронус кивнул в ответ лохматой головой и ускакал в темноту коридора. Но серебристое сияние не исчезло, будто впиталось в темные министерские стены. Навстречу шел еще один патронус, маленькая тонкая ласка целителя Гиппократа Сметвика.

— Гарри пришел в себя.

Сириус закрыл глаза. Все начинается с малого, даже самые большие дела. Сейчас — тоже.


End file.
